


spark

by stardustspeedway



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustspeedway/pseuds/stardustspeedway
Summary: summer vacation is simply a working holiday





	spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for [Chevalerie](https://gbfknightszine.tumblr.com/), a zine dedicated to the dragon knights! It was my very first zine and I was so excited to write about my favourite dragon knight and his favourite captain. I always felt like Percy`s second summer fate could have been a little more interesting, so I took matters into my own hands.

Percival insisted that he need not accompany the crew on their beach vacation, but Gran was relentless. After all, listening to the needs of his vassals was the duty of a proper leader. The captain tugged on Percival`s hand with vigor.

“Like it or not, you _will_ relax and have a good time, and maybe get that stick out of your —” 

“But I told you already that I`m neither tired nor stressed.” Percival`s attempt at reason was lost on the overexcited bunch that were already in their swimsuits.  
  
“Methinks the gentleman doth protest too much!” Vyrn backed up his best friend, nudging Percival towards the door. Lyria and Gran grabbed one hand each, marching Percival out of the room hand in hand, laughing all the way.

Even Percival had to compliment Gran`s taste upon their arrival at the Venera Beach resort. It was the ideal vacation spot that appeared in one`s imagination — festive and welcoming for families and private, romantic getaway spots for couples as well.

But despite their greatest efforts, Percy had treated their days more like a working vacation. Gran was never one to complain, always keeping a smile on no matter what problems came their way and dutifully staying by his side to help through even the most mundane. As they reclined in the beach house that evening, Percival took notice of how wistful Gran sounded describing all of the fun things he noticed everyone else enjoying while the two of them worked.

And so, Percival took Gran`s hand in his own, and promised him that the two of them would have a day just to themselves.  

A man of his word, Percival appeared in front of Gran`s room bright and early the next day to escort his date like a proper gentleman.

At approximately 5:30 in the morning.

He dragged a groggy captain from his bed and immediately went to work. Percival made sure that Gran had applied enough sunscreen from head to toe and coddled him to wear the visor Percival had bought to keep the sun out of Gran`s eyes. From proper swimwear to adequate UV protection, It took about two or three hours for Gran to earn his seal of approval.

As for himself, Percival was in the same stylish swimwear from before, but there was one thing about his outfit that was just a little bit off.  
  
“You`re taking the day off, right?” 

“Indeed, today is only for us. That is my promise,” Percival replies proudly.  
  
“But you brought that,” Gran gestures with his sandal at the sword resting naturally at Percival`s side. The crimson red steel sticks out like a sore thumb against the crowd of cheerful civilians in bathing suits.

“...I didn`t realize,” Percival hid his mortification by gazing pointedly at the horizon, not meeting Gran`s sneer. “A force of habit.”  
  
“You wouldn`t be Percival otherwise,” Gran snickered. His cheerful disposition rarely wavers. Come what may, they would have a wonderful day on the lush beaches of Auguste - he was sure of it.  

As they set foot onto the beach, Percival began scanning the beach for a proper spot to begin his plans for their day. Gran waited patiently in the shade until a pair of siblings hurried up to him looking out of breath.

“I`m sorry to bug you,” the elder brother asked in distress. “But would you mind helping us find our watermelon? We bought it from the resort, so it has a red ribbon tied around it. You can’t miss it!”

“We looked away for one second and it was gone!” His sister piped up impatiently, tugging on Gran’s sleeve. “Maybe someone took it by mistake…”

Vacation or not, skyfarers were used to solving problems and wouldn`t shy away when asked. Gran explained the situation to his companion who instantly agreed — whenever someone was in need, far be it from Percival to leave anyone in the lurch. Gran had to admit though, it was a bit of a strange problem to encounter.

As the pair split up to comb the beach, Gran makes his way towards the shady trees.  
  
“How did they lose a watermelon? It`s not like it grew legs…” Gran trails off as his eyes catch a very large watermelon clumsily tumble up a distant sand dune with spindly legs.

“...Oh. Maybe it did.”

He was beginning to rethink his mantra that this would be fun no matter what.

Gran hurried over to where Percival had been scanning the shore, breathlessly trying to get his attention.

“Um, Percival, you`re not going to believe this, but the watermelon ran away.”

A pause.

“Gran...I think you`ve been exposed to the sun for too long.”  
  
“No,” Gran sighed, exasperated, pulling on Percival`s arm in the direction of the runaway fruit. “Look over there!”  
  
A skeptical gaze meets the horizon before his sword falls to the sand in shock. “...A walking watermelon!?”  
  
“Now you believe me?” Gran sighed, but Percival was already on his way after the imposter. Noticing that someone was in hot pursuit, the watermelon panicked, scuttering along the beach like a scared crab and clumsily toppling down the dunes.

With precision aim, Percival landed a blow against the beast with a hard _crack_ , and the watermelon spilled its insides onto the shore.

“No way,” Gran gasped. Instead of fruit, it was filled with rupies. “How did a mimic get onto the beach?”

They worked quickly to gather the rupies, agreeing that they would buy the siblings new watermelons to share. Their small victory was cut short, however,  by another call of distress.

They parted ways once more, with Percival reporting their bounty to the siblings as Gran surveyed the damage. In its attempts to run away from its captors, the fake watermelon had bulldozed a poor, innocent sandcastle, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. The call for help had come from a little Erune boy who was trying his very best not to cry.

Gran kneeled down and patted him on the shoulder as he mourned his ruined masterpiece. When Percival returned, he knelt down beside the boy as well instead of whisking Gran away to their previous engagements

“Now now, it’s nothing to be upset about.” He marched over to dilapidated sand pile.  “Let me help you remake it.”

Percival constructed a diagram in the sand of his plans to rebuild it into something even more grand than the child’s wildest dreams. He gave Gran instructions to gather shells, which he then pressed into the soft sand of the towers that he helped the boy form.

Percival formed soft mounds of sand into pearlescent glass orbs with his fire magic, adorning the towers with baubles for a pleasant finishing touch.

The setting sun cast a lovely glow on their masterpiece. 

“Thanks for help mister!” The youngest latched on to the knight’s leg, having grown extremely attached to him through the long hours of crafting the boy his ideal castle.

“Of course.” Percival pet him on the head, causing him to latch on even tighter. “Every knight should have a proper castle to defend, shouldn’t they?”

As all days must come to an end, their parents had come to collect the children to turn in for the night. As they waved their goodbyes to their new friends, Percival took notice of the time.

“You have my deepest apologies, Gran.” Despite his usual proud demeanor, the realization of his broken promise made even Percival look a bit crestfallen.

“It’s alright, Percival,”  Gran replied with a small smile, scratching the back of his head shyly. Truth be told, Gran was a bit disappointed their plans hadn’t worked out, but no matter what got in the way, they still spent the entire day together.  “I just like spending time with you, no matter what we’re doing.”

For a moment, the unmovable knight is stunned by such an honest comment. He ruffles Gran’s hair and smiles at him fondly.

“You`re always too forgiving, Captain,” Percy chuckles. “However, the day is not over quite yet. I have one last thing left up my sleeve,” he proudly announces, taking a leaf of paper from his pocket.

Of course Percival had an itinerary - a plan B to every plan A, and plans C D and E beyond that. The familiarity brings all of the bounce back to Grans step as Percival guides him to a secluded area beyond the pier. He covered Gran’s eyes once they draw closer, insisting that he keep it a surprise as long as possible.

He waits, timing the big reveal just right. As Percival pulls his hands back, Gran is faced with a brilliant night sky bursting with bright flashing lights bathing them in a warm glow.

“I saved the best for last.” Percival whispers in Gran’s ear, making him shiver. “It`s the best viewing spot in the entire resort.”

Gran looked over at the brilliant vermillion glow that the fireworks cast against Percival`s profile, setting fire red hair ablaze with light.  
  
“Yeah.” Gran sighs. “It is a beautiful view. Nothing less from you, Percival.”  

The compliment makes him even prouder. Percival preened as Gran enjoyed himself, lifting him up onto the rails so he could get an even better view. The two watched in awe as colors filled the sky, bursting into extravagant shapes of pinwheels, stars, and hearts. The chilly ocean air caused the two to draw closer, with Percival sliding his arm over Gran’s shoulder to keep him warm.

As the smoke began to clear, Percival dusted the colorful ashes from Gran`s hair.

“I think we should retire now, don`t you?” Gran felt a gentle touch tighten around his hand. He nodded, and allowed himself to fill in the space at Percival’s side like it was made expressly for him.  
  
As the two began their walk back to the beach house, Gran leaned further into Percival`s arm, allowing himself to be carried through the warm summer night.


End file.
